God Called In Sick Today
by ForeverDisenchanted
Summary: **complete** Because of DH spoilers, the summary is inside. A Weasley Twins fic. If you read this and ruin the book for yourself it's your own fault. I warned you. Read n Review plz.
1. Gone Forever

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

-------------------------

Chapter 1: Gone Forever

George knelt down next to his twin's head. His mother had thrown herself onto Fred's chest, shaking with sobs, and he bit his own lip, trying to hold back his own tears that fought to escape. Somehow, he couldn't cry if he looked at his brother's face, at that smile that would stay etched there forever. As much as it hurt knowing that he'd never hear Fred's laugh again, or ever even hear his voice, he couldn't cry.

Maybe the realization of his twin's death hadn't really hit him yet.

He knew it would though... eventually.

George didn't know how long he sat there with Fred, staring at his last smile. Hell, he didn't even know what was going on outside of the little bubble of existence that he'd created around himself and Fred. He knew that his parents and siblings had dragged themselves away for a while, to celebrate with everyone else. They were trying to prove to themselves that there was still happiness in their future.

George didn't mind that they had left, because he was celebrating Voldemort's death with his other half. "Well Fred, who knew we'd both see the day right?" He almost smiled, but remembered that his twin had died before Voldemort had. His lip twitched, "Well, I hope you know what happened anyway..." He ran a hand over Fred's face, slowly closing his brother's blank, staring eyes with two fingers. "No use staring at nothing. Your eyes will get tired." He swallowed, and the first tear rand down his cheek...

Then the second...

Then the third...

And he finally began to cry.

Finally, at that moment, he realized with the full force what had happened, and he knew that there would never again be true happiness in his life .


	2. The Memorial

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

----------------

Chapter 2: The Memorial

It was a beautiful funeral. It had been Harry's idea to make a graveyard at Hogwarts, forming it around Dumbledore's grave. It would be a memorial to the people who had died defending not only the school, but also the entire wizarding community. George wasn't sure who's idea it was to bury Fred at Dumbledore's feet, but it was an honor.

He watched as the memorial service began. Snape was buried to Dumbledore's right. Harry gave a small speech for him, reminding everyone that Snape had, in fact, been working against Voldemort. Lupin and Tonks were buried to Dumbledore's left, and again Harry gave his speech, but with the help of Ron and Hermione. A small plaque was then set up for Moody, and many Aurors said good things about him.

Finally, it was Fred's turn.

It was amazing how many people were crying for Fred. Even Professor McGonagall was furiously wiping tears away as George took the podium. It hadn't been a question who would give the main speech about Fred. He had written the speech the night before, and memorized most of it. It wasn't very proper or grammatically correct in points, but it was just from George's heart, and he knew that was good enough for Fred.

George swallowed, hard, and looked down at his twin's face before looking back at the massive crowd of people that sat in front of him:

"This...is my twin brother, Fred Weasley. Most of you know him from Hogwarts. He and I were thought of as troublemakers and delinquents, and I'm afraid we'd have to agree with you on that. But there was more to Fred than a prankster who spent all his free time in detention or making Extendable Ears... He was also an inventor, an amazing beater, a decent student...when it came to grades anyway... and he was a near perfect friend, son, and sibling. Still, what I believe Fred was best at was being a twin, being my better half...and sometimes my worse half. None of you would know that in much detail of course, but I do. Fred was also a very caring guy. His family and friends meant everything to him. Before he died, when our brother Percy came back to us after years of 'disowning his family', Fred was the first to forgive him…and of course, we all followed suit.

"Fred would not want to be remembered for dying in the epic battle with...Voldemort...but for being who he was. Our joke shop was our dream, my dream and his. He'd want to be remembered for the products that help you skip classes, or maybe scare your baby sister. Fred would want to be remembered as the one who set off all those fireworks two years ago when we left Hogwarts. He'd want to be remembered as the kid who grew a beard from trying to cheat his way into the Triwizard Tournament...

"What I'm really trying to say with all of this, is that it's okay to cry at first. If Fred was standing here, and I was there...I'm sure he'd say the same.

"But after all the tears dry tonight, he'd want you to laugh every time you think of him. He'd like to know that in a time of such tragedy and loss... He was the one to make you smile.

"This is my twin brother, Fred Weasley..."

He looked down at his brother, reached into his pocket, and then threw a handful of what looked like sparks into the air. As he stepped down off the podium, the sparks exploded into giant letters that spelled out:

FRED WEASLEY

Your Smile Will Live On Forever

And in much smaller letters…

(Spelling sparks on sale at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, located in Diagon Alley)

George took a seat next to Percy as the sparks died away and Mrs. Creevey took the podium. He turned to his brother and shrugged, "Fred also wouldn't pass up ANY chance to advertise." Neither could bring themselves to laugh, but they both smiled for the first time since Fred's death.


	3. George's Birthday

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

----------------------

Chapter 3: George's Birthday

It was George's birthday. That's what the invitation to the party had said. The cake read _Happy Birthday George_. George was a year older.

That's what made it such a horrible day.

Fred was missing completely. Only his picture waved happily at his twin when the party at the Burrow began. There were no birthday pranks pulled on one another, because there was only one.

George hated it. He knew they were throwing the party because they didn't want him alone on his first birthday he'd have to himself. He smiled and forced a few laughs, but he really just wanted to go back to the shop. He'd do some work, forget what day it was, but he stood, for his family's sake. They wanted to know he was okay.

-------

"Hey there Fred." George looked down at his brother's grave. The white stone had been specially made, with fireworks carved into the stone that would change color every hour or so. George thought it was fitting. The stone read: RIP Fred Weasley Your Smile Will Live Forever.

George sat down, cross-legged, and set a birthday card against the headstone. "Thought you might be a bit lonely…" He bit his lip and a tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away and smiled a weak smile, "It's so different now. Everyone was trying not to mention that it was your birthday too...do you think they thought I could forget?" He shook his head, "Nah, They're just looking out for me." He rested his head on his hand, "I miss you so much mate..."

He sat there for a few hours, talking to his twin as if he was right next to him. He told him all about the shop and its staff. He told him how Ron and Hermione were still a couple, and how Harry and Ginny had been doing since they got back together. He even told him how Percy had moved back in with their parents, trying to make up for lost time…

And just for those few hours, he felt like he wasn't as alone as he seemed to think.


	4. He's Still Listening

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

----------------------

Chapter 4: He's Still Listening

George opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Fred's name illuminated by the now orange fireworks. It had been a whole year without Fred by his side. One long, awkward year. George had decided to go visit the grave that night, and had fallen asleep talking to the headstone.

He sat up and stretched his limbs. "See Fred, you're so boring during these little conversations that you make me fall asleep!" He smiled to himself. Ever since his birthday, George had realized that if he ever really needed to talk to his twin, he just needed to come and sit by his grave. Sure, he never got a reply, and somewhere in his mind, he knew it was somewhat odd that he made frequent visits to talk to a stone, but he knew that somewhere...

George stood up and looked at his watch before letting out a small breath of laughter, "I'm late for work."

...somewhere out there, Fred was listening.

----------

"Mr. Weasley! You're incredibly late!" Verity ran up to George as he walked in through the front door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "The possible buyers are here waiting in...your--you are filthy! Where have you been?" George looked down at his dirty jeans and t-shirt and shrugged, "I spent the night on the cold hard ground again..." He looked back up at his co-worker and smiled. The blonde ran a hand down her cheek, "You KNEW you had a meeting and you didn't stop to change before coming?"

"I forgot about said meeting okay? I had...other things on my mind."

Verity's look of annoyance suddenly gave way to a look of understanding. George pulled out his wand, and with a small flick, he'd changed into his work robes and made himself look presentable. Verity shook her head, "I need to learn that little trick." George pocketed his wand and took a deep breath, "In my office then?"


	5. George's Wedding

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

--------

Chapter 5: George's Wedding

It had never been a question, who would be George's best man at his wedding. Everyone who knew him knew he'd pick Fred. Fred was George's twin, his best friend, his other half...

However, Fred was gone.

Now, George had to choose someone else.

George sat at his desk in his office, and took a glance at the pictures he had on the wall. One was the latest picture of the entire Weasley family and, even though it had been years, George still thought it looked a little empty...

Even with all the grandchildren.

The picture showed Bill holding his son, and Fleur holding their newest child, a daughter. Percy held his own daughter, his wife by his side. Charlie and his wife held their two daughter, one a year older than the other, and George held Bill's middle child, another little boy. Ron and Hermione just held each other, Hermione's new ring glistening on her finger. Verity stood behind George, her engagement ring shining twice as bright (at least in his eyes). Ginny and Harry stood by his parents. Everyone was smiling. It was a happy moment.

George had begun to have those happy moments again. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the empty feeling was still there, and it would never leave, but he pressed on. He knew that's what his twin would want. That thought seemed to help.

The second picture on the wall was a picture of George and Verity the day he asked her to marry him. She couldn't stop laughing and hugging him, and he couldn't help laughing along. Another _very_ happy moment.

The last picture was his favorite though. The last picture was of the day the shop opened. He and Fred stood in front, wearing their new uniforms and leaning on the double doors.

George smiled and looked back down at his inventory sheet and got back to work.

He'd worry about his best man later...

------------

A/N: Sorry for not posting for so long! But I'm back and updates will be more frequent now. Review please!


	6. A Little Reminder Of You

Chapter 6: A Little Reminder of You

Chapter 6: A Little Reminder of You.

"Oh George! He looks just like you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she took her newest grandson from Verity's arms. "A spitting image!" George shook his head, smiling, "Are you sure he looks like me? I think he looks a bit more like Fred!" Verity smiled, "And that's why we're naming him Fredrick George Weasley!"

George turned to Ron. "I wanted it to be just Fred, but she insisted on _Fredrick_!"


	7. Seeing Double

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

Chapter 7: Seeing Double

"Hey daddy?"

George glanced over at his son, Fred, who was sitting at George's desk at the Joke Shop while George worked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there two of you in this picture?" He asked, holding up the picture of the Grand Opening; George and his twin, his son's namesake, leaning against the doors in their work robes.

"Oh… Fred, that's…" He smiled, "I'm the one on the left."

He watched little Fred make and 'L' with both his hands, trying to figure out which was left. After a moment, he did. "Okay. So who's this?" He asked, pointing at his Uncle.

"That was my twin brother. Your Uncle Fred. You know about him!"

"Yeah…" Little Fred smiled, "I'm just like him! That's what you said!"

"You are."

"Good." Fred said, looking at the picture again.

"Good." George muttered, missing his brother so much that it hurt.


	8. George Jr

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

**Chapter 8: George Jr.**

"Do we get to keep him?" Fred asked, a smile on his face. George shook his head with a smile, "Of course we do! He's your baby brother and your mother did a lot to get such a special baby to be part of our family." Verity laughed at her boys.

"So, what's his name?" Fred asked.

"George Jr." Verity said.

"'Cause you gotta have a George if you have a Fred, right Dad?"

George nodded, "Right."

"Tee Hee… everyone is going to be jealous of me cause I have the best little brother ever!" Fred said, taking George Jr. from their mother.

~*~

That night, George visited his brother's grave. The fireworks still lit up as brightly as ever. "Can't have a Fred without a George…" he muttered with a touch of bitterness in his voice.

He still missed his brother more than anything. Even with his family and friends, life just wasn't the same. Every day, George felt like he was being torn apart again. Even Verity knew, George was slowly rotting away with every passing hour. He touched a finger to the head stone. "Ah Fred… I miss you."

George left that night hoping that he would truly meet his brother again someday.


	9. A Happy Ending

Summary: Fred is gone, and now George has to move on. This is a bunch of one-shots about George remembering his fallen brother throughout the rest of his life.

A/N: This is my idea of what happened to George after Fred Died. I know everyone is doing this, but I have to. I feel obligated with the Twins being two of my favorite characters.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters and plotlines from it belong to JKR. Anything she doesn't own is mine.

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

"Hey Freddie! Did we get that box of Snackboxes yet?"

"No George, someone put 'em behind the box of fake wands. It's hard to get to 'em."

"Come on, bro! We gotta open in ten minutes." George smiled and turned back to his co-worker/sister-in-law Emily. "Can you handle opening, hun? I gotta help your husband in back."

"Of course!" Emily said, smiling back with her picture perfect smile.

George walked in back to see his older brother struggling with the boxes. "Freddie! You gotta lift with your legs, not your back!"

~*~

The brothers walked up the lawn of Hogwarts towards the memorial site. George laughed and pointed out that the burn marks were still in the grass from their seventh year when they'd set part of the forest on fire.

The reached their uncle's grave and George pulled out a fake wand, tapping the head stone and turning the wand into multicolored flowers. He placed them where they wouldn't cover the words 'His smile will live on forever' and turned to his brother. Freddie pulled out his own wand and tapped the head stone next to Fred's. Another bouquet of flowers appeared and he placed them on the ground, careful not to cover the words:

"Here lies George Weasley Sr. – Remembered always as a Husband, Father, Son, Brother… and of course, a twin to Fred Weasley. May he finally be reunited with him in the next life…"

* * *

a/n: Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
